


What A Big Heart You Have

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Work [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Werewolves, Zine: Once Upon A Time- A Yuri On Ice fairytale zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor is on his way to find shelter for the evening, when he finds a boy in a red cloak carrying a basket of sweetsAt first he worries that the boy in the red cloak will be afraid if he finds out that Viktor is a not-so-big, definitely-not-bad werewolf, but it turns out that Little Red Riding Hood has a secret of his own...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Zine Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: Once Upon A Time (The Yuri On Ice fairytale zine)





	What A Big Heart You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri On Ice fairytale zine! You can find more of our work on our blog! onceuponayoi.tumblr.com
> 
> Edited by my mom <3

Once upon a time

In a beautifully wooded forest, bordering a small village, there lived a werewolf named Viktor

And Viktor.....

Viktor was all alone

All except for his dog, Makkachin, but as much as he loved Makkachin, he knew she didn't quite count as company when he so badly longed for a real conversation, person to person, where the creature he spoke to could actually speak back

Viktor had been exiled from his village when they learned of his true nature, and the longer he spent on his own, the heavier his heart became

And the heavier his heart became, the more pain he felt

Until one night, he found himself suffering so much- so very, _very_ much- that he could do nothing but howl in agony

He howled to the moon, he begged her not to let him be lonely any longer, he prayed for a companion

Little did he know that the moon was listening, and she intended to answer his prayers

~+~

"It looks like rain..."

It _smelled_ like rain too, moreso than it looked as such, but Viktor was still so used to pretending to be human that he subconsciously kept himself speaking as humanly as he could

No supernatural powers, not if he could prevent himself from talking about them anyway, after all it was his big mouth that had gotten him into this mess of exile in the first place, there was no need to keep poking the bear of fate...

If he hadn't been heard howling that night, over a year ago now, then maybe none of this would have happened, maybe he could still be in his village, hiding who he was sure, but.... not _alone_ , atleast...

"We'll have to find a shelter for the night, Makka, perhaps if we go east, we can find an inn or something,"

Makkachin gave a little _broof!_ of agreement, and Viktor smiled down at her affectionately and hoped his sadness didn't reach his eyes

He missed his village

He hated always having to go on the hunt for a place to rest his head for the night or to keep him out of the rain, to swindle and haggle and trade just for a shelter from the occasionally harsh weather...

It hadn't always been this way, he had once lived in the village near the edge of the woods, he had had friends there- or.. well, acquaintances that he _considered_ to be friends, perhaps- and he'd had a home, people had liked him, he was pretty sure

But as soon as they found out about his furry little persuasion....

He had never seen people turn on another creature so quickly

Now he was forced to wander the woods alone, because no matter how hard he tried to acclimate to a new village, they always found out sooner or later- and usually, as of late, it was "sooner"- and he was exiled once again

No one wanted a werewolf in their midst

He had returned to the village he was born in recently, hoping that maybe over some time, their minds had changed, but he had only been chased out again...

The sound of Makkachin's excited barking was enough to shake Viktor out of his gloom, and he hurriedly blinked himself aware again and turned his attention to the trail up ahead

Ah, there was someone walking there....

Someone wearing a long red cloak and carrying- .. was that... was he carrying _sweets_!?

Oh Viktor _loved_ sweets, and they smelled so _good_ too...!

It vaguely occurred to him that it was a little strange that the red-cloaked figure had appeared seemingly out of nowhere

The figure was walking in the same direction Viktor was but he hadn't seen the creature until now, shouldn't he have noticed sooner if someone was in front of him? Or even coming towards the path from another direction?

Well, it didn't matter

Viktor got so caught up in his thoughts sometimes that it really shouldn't surprise him that someone had appeared without his realizing it

"Well Makka, what do you think? I bet we could get a shelter for the night from this lovely creature if we're charming enough, don't you?" he asked positively, hoping that his assumption would be correct and he wouldn't have to try sneaking into a nearby village for the night- _again_

"Maybe they'll even let us have one of those sweets, hm?"

Mind now officially made up, he cleared his throat and quickly strode forward, Makkachin bounding up ahead of him as Viktor plastered on his most charming and gorgeous smile

Makkachin met up with the stranger first and stopped them from going any further- less from getting in the way and more from causing whoever was underneath the cloak to stop suddenly and bend down to pet her

Makkachin tended to have that effect on people

"Oh! Hello there!! I'm so sorry about my dog!" Viktor called out, hoping to lure the stranger's attention

Little did he realize at the moment just how much he would end up being lured in himself....

The stranger turned around, a small breeze flicking through the trees as the stranger's hood bellowed behind his head, and Viktor felt, for a moment, that his heart might just stop beating

The stranger possessed such astounding, otherworldly beauty, that Viktor didn't quite know what to do with himself

He had creamy beige skin, beautifully plump lips, hair as black as raven feathers and his eyes....

His eyes reminded Viktor of Axinite, they were such a clear, honey, copper brown color, framed by square blue glasses that glinted in the lowly setting sun....

Viktor was immediately star-struck

A small smile appeared on the stranger's face as he, seemingly, took in Viktor's appearance just as Viktor had done with him a moment before

"Oh, she's your's?"

His voice was as clear as a bell ringing in the quiet of the night, it sent pleasant shivers through Viktor's body, as if he were hearing the voice of an angel

"Y-Yes!! Yes, she's mine, her name is Makkachin!"

"Makkachin..." the stranger appreciated slowly, his lips curved into a gentle smile as he bent down to continue dragging his fingers through the poodle's curly silver-grey hair...

How badly Viktor wished those delicate fingers would drag through his _own_ silver-grey hair instead...

"What a lovely dog, you know, I have a poodle too, he's much smaller though,"

"R-Really?! Wow!! It's so rare to find another poodle lover in these parts! Most dogs are far less exotic, but she was a gift from -.... well, she was a gift,"

There was no need to launch into his tragic backstory, was there?

Makkachin had been a gift from his uncle before he passed away and left Viktor all alone, the only tie he had left to any kind of family or relationship, a remnant from the only person who had ever truly cared about Viktor, who had ever accepted him for who he really was....

But there was no need to tell a total stranger any of that, especially one who Viktor was trying to charm, because that wouldn't be charming would it?

There was never any romance in tragedy, regardless of what the poets may say

"I see," the stranger hummed, his expression bright and warm, like a ray of sunshine, and oh, _oh_ , how deeply Viktor wished to simply curl into that warmth and live there for the rest of eternity...

"I'm Yuri, by the way,"

"Yuri...." Viktor repeated slowly, testing the word on his tongue, loving the way it vibrated through his voice, like a bird song...

Finally pushing himself to step closer, he held his hand out politely and did his absolute best to look confident as he smiled at Yuri

"I'm Viktor, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri,"

Yuri's skin was much cooler than the warmth of his overall personality, Viktor discovered, as the stranger reached out to shake his hand, his grip gentle but firm, his flesh a nicely cooled temperature, contrasting with the over-heated warmth that was always pumping through Viktor's own body, a result once more of his werewolfism....

"The pleasure is all mine," Yuri replied shyly, his face flushed pink, eyes shimmering, only furthering the quickly spiraling descent of Viktor's heart

"I um... I was just on my way home actually, I was taking these sweets to my mother but... I'm sure she wouldn't mind missing a couple if... you might like to share some?"

Elated, Viktor lit up like a shooting star, unconsciously squeezing Yuri's hand and feeling a thrill when Yuri only squeezed back, rather than pulling away like most people did when he became too rough- yet another way that Yuri distanced himself from the people Viktor was used to, and the wolf couldn't have been more thrilled

"I'd love to!!" he shouted with excitement, watching Yuri's lips twitch upwards with amusement as the cloaked figure set his basket down on a nearby rock and shifted to sit on the ground with Viktor quickly copying him

"You don't mind sitting on the ground? Your clothes are nice, won't they get ruined?"

"Oh.."

That was right, Viktor remembered, as Yuri reached into his basket and presented Viktor with a lovely pink ball of.. uh.. _something_ that he couldn't quite identify- Viktor had snuck into a nobleman's carriage yesterday morning to steal some clothes, figuring they'd do better to get him into another village than the older, rattier clothes he'd been wearing up until now...

"It isn't a problem really, these old things? They're just rags honestly, I have much better clothes at home," he said quickly, biting into the pink ball and gasping loudly, eyes widening as a chill burst within him

"Vksuno!! Ah it's so good!!! But it's cold! How is it still cold in this weather!?"

It was autumn after all, and the rainy season, the heat was just leaving and the cold was just starting, but this treat tasted like it had been on ice for the last several hours...

"I'm glad you like it," Yuri smiled peacefully, politely ignoring his question

"Those are just rags? Then you must be some sort of nobility or royalty... what are you doing wandering around the woods like this? Shouldn't you be accompanied by someone? And in a carriage or on horseback?"

Oh, Viktor really hadn't thought this through...

"I ah.. came out here to... to um... investigate a wolf sighting!! My village has a wolf problem you see, and I snuck out to investigate myself, hoping to handle it peacefully, I didn't bring anyone else with me as they tend to be overprotective,"

Actually, Viktor would kill for someone to be protective of him, even when his uncle was alive, their relationship had been one of adults even at Viktor's young age, he didn't know what it felt like for someone to want to keep him safe from the world...

But Viktor tried not to focus on that, and instead, turned his attention back to Yuri, there were probably atleast three or four things about the explanation he gave that made zero sense, but the stranger didn't seem to notice them

"Oh, I see.. you aren't going to hurt the wolf, if you find him, are you?" Yuri asked with concern, taking a bite of a blue treat similar to the pink one Viktor was finishing

"W-Well.. no, no I hadn't planned to... I mean I'm trying to avoid it! I just... people hate wolves so.... so it's troublesome that one keeps sneaking into the village and... and trying to make itself at home there..."

His voice had begun to quiver, sinking into a saddened tone as he reached desperately for another sweet, he figured if he could keep his face stuffed, then maybe he wouldn't react with so much emotion, or atleast, maybe it would keep his voice from betraying him next time

"That's so sad," Yuri mused with another delicate bite

"Wolves are such beautiful creatures, they're so lovely, people have no reason to fear them and yet humans always try to blame them for every little wrong-doing as some excuse to hate them.... I can't understand why...."

"You... like wolves then?" Viktor asked with surprise, his voice low and quiet, his heart aching from the very thought

Could it be?

Could it be that someone finally, actually... didn't hate him just for being what he was?

"I _love_ wolves, they're my favorite animal," Yuri smiled back, polishing off his treat before leaning forward and gently sweeping a few strands of hair out of Viktor's eyes, much to the werewolf's heart-racing excitement

"I've always loved wolves, I've always admired their pack structures, their grace and power and beauty... and the folklore related to them as well, you see, my mother has always told me stories of people who are.... _connected_ to animals, through birth or magic or sometimes just being born beneath the same moon, she always has said that wolf-people are a special treasure to be valued and appreciated by all who are lucky enough to meet them, I guess I've really taken that to heart,"

Wolf-people...?

That definitely struck a chord with Viktor, taking him by surprise and startling him just a bit

Did.... did Yuri... _know_ somehow?

Did he know what Viktor was?

Was this a trap?

Was he luring Viktor into a trap to kill him or get rid of him or _hunt_ him?

Viktor had been warned as a child against the hunters, those brutal murderers who killed anything and everything that wasn't human, just out of hatred and malice

But Yuri was so kind and gentle, and when Viktor inhaled, he could smell only flowers and warmth and sugar and kindness....

Yuri didn't have a single malicious bone in his body, of that much, Viktor was sure, and... he was going to find out the truth anyway, they always did, sooner or later, so really, Viktor might as well get this over with before something else did it for him...

It would be safe to be honest with Yuri, wouldn't it?

"What if..... what if you... _met_... a wolf-person?"

"Then I would care for them instantly, I'd take them back to my own village where they could be free to be who they are, where they could be happy, and maybe I'd even come to love them,"

_This is a trap_ , screamed Viktor's doubts

There was no way that Yuri could have just shown up out of the blue, saying these things and not knowing what Viktor really was, it was just too convenient and fate wasn't that kind

But....

But he had _hope_

He had hope that maybe, just maybe, there really was a person in this world so kind and accepting who could come to love Viktor for who he was

And he hoped so desperately and so thoroughly and so _much_ that he let the hope override the doubt and inhaled, feeling the familiar shudder of the moon's energy flow through him as he allowed himself to shapeshift halfway, his wolf ears and tail unfurling, his claws and fangs dropping to replace nails and teeth, his eyes glimmering brighter blue than before, glowing in the lowlit sun

And he waited

He waited for the screaming, the hatred, the pain....

It never came

Instead, he only received what sounded like a relieved exhale, Yuri's eyes just as warm as before as he moved closer and gently cupped Viktor's face in one hand, in the other he pulled his glasses off and then unfastened the cloak that had nestled over his shoulders, and then all at once, it made sense

"There you are, Vitya," he said quietly, his scent now blossoming much heavier with flowers and sugar, the sharp sting of winter air and sweet perfume of magic bursting through him, just like the wings that had revealed themselves against Yuri's back...

Yuri was a _faery_ \- an Ice Faery, if Viktor's guess was right, that was how he'd kept the treats cold, why he smelled of winter, being a faery explained why he wouldn't have anything against wolves or, more importantly, werewolves as well

His cloak must have been a glamor to hide his true nature, just as Viktor had been trying to hide his own...

"I've been searching for you, Viktor, and after weeks, I've finally found you...."

"Searching... for me?" Viktor echoed, finally coming back to awareness

"Why would you be searching for me? How... did you even know I existed?"

"You prayed to the moon for a companion," Yuri explained

"I've.... been searching for one myself lately, my friend Phichit is a Moon Faery, the moon told him of your prayers and he and sent me to you, so that... maybe we could find what we're looking for, in eachother, so that maybe neither of us would have to be so lonely anymore, so that I could take you back with me, to a place where you'll be appreciated, where you'll be loved for who you are, where you won't have to hide anymore,"

"So you... you came out here to find me? Find me and... take me back?"

"I did, I'd apologize for lying to you, but you lied to me too," Yuri pointed out playfully, glancing pointedly at Viktor's clothes, much to the other's embarrassment

"I would ask how you knew that was a lie, but I suppose it wasn't really that believable hm? Atleast it was clever to say you were taking your mother some treats-"

And then it hit him

That was the moment when realization slammed into Viktor, like a brick wall falling on top of him

"Th-The treats! You- ... did you feed me faery food!?"

Yuri shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and only smiled shyly and maybe a bit apologetically at Viktor again

"I told you I wanted to bring you back home with me, but I... should have been clearer, about taking you to the faery world, and not a village here, I'm sorry for deceiving you, and I understand if you don't want to come back with me, I can always ju-"

"I want to," Viktor protested quickly, reaching out to catch Yuri's hand and lift it closer, pressing a soft kiss to his fingers

"I would love nothing more, but Yuri... are you sure that I'm someone you could really spend forever with? Once I go to the faery realm with you I can't leave unless you allow me, right? That's... a big commitment, you don't even know me so are you sure you could really love me?"

"From the moment I saw you Viktor, I've _been_ sure," Yuri promised quietly, squeezing the wolf's hand and leaning in closer, pressing their foreheads together for a moment, before leaning down and giving Viktor a chaste, sweet kiss on the lips, letting it linger, hesitate, for what felt like an eternity, soaking in the affection the way that Viktor so often allowed himself to bask in the light of the full moon, before reluctantly pulling back, his face a bit sterner

"But even if... even if that isn't the case, even if somehow we don't want to stay with eachother... you still deserve to live a good life, in a world where you aren't treated like a monster just for existing, and I can give you that in the faery realm, even if... _I'm_ not the one to give it to you... I can always reverse it though, let you leave, if you ever change your mind, I promise you that, I'm not trying to kidnap you Viktor, just... care for you,"

Viktor felt as though he were going to cry, tears welling up in his eyes as he gave a small, jerky nod

No one had ever treated him like this before, no one had ever been so kind, been so adamant about caring for Viktor, especially someone who barely knew him, and that... passion of Yuri's, that _heart_ of his, that warmth... it all brought Viktor to the brink of tears

Inhaling shakily, Viktor reached into the basket once more and grabbed one of the smaller treats, holding it out to Makkachin so that she could have permission to enter the faery realm as well- he couldn't leave his (formerly) only companion here after all, now could he?

Yuri stood up then, taking it as a sign that Viktor was ready to go, collecting his cloak and glasses, and held his hand out for the wolf, a warm smile on his face, contrasting with the lingering scent of ice in his aura, thunder rolling in the distance, a telltale sign of the coming rain

"Then... are you ready to go home, Viktor?"

_Home_

Out of the rain, away from the loneliness, someplace warm and full of light and love and _happiness_ and-... _Yuri_.....

His home, with _Yuri_....

"Yeah," he said softly, rising to his feet, Makkachin at his side and the basket in one hand, before reaching out and curling his free hand around the faery's, squeezing one last time as they began to walk, to get back to the faery realm before the rain caught them

"Let's go home, Yuri,"


End file.
